Devices for use in and on the human body are well known. The chemical composition of the surfaces of such devices plays a pivotal role in dictating the overall efficacy of the devices. For example, many devices, including catheters, stents, lenses, and implants require biologically non-fouling surfaces, meaning that proteins, lipids, and cells will not adhere to the surface. Lenses also must be wettable by tear fluid in order to ensure wearer comfort. Additionally, providing such devices with an antimicrobial surface is advantageous.
A wide variety of methods have been developed to coat device surfaces to provide them with desired characteristics. However, the need still exists for a simple, efficient process that will provide a stable, hydrophilic, antimicrobial coating.